


Mini Golf

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley & Meredith & Gavin show Gryphon how to play mini-golf. And Gryphon has a grand time chasing after his ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Golf

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me 
> 
> Crowley & Gavin (& all things SPN related) do not belong to me.

"Ball!" Gryphon stated as he gazed at the 6 or so cases on the counter that were filled with colorful looking golf balls. All of which were in rainbow colored order. 

"Which color would you like little dude?" The teenage boy at the counter asked, smiling and leaning over so he could look at the toddler.

"Yellow please", Gryphon's little hand touched the bottom of the golf ball case that had all the yellow balls in it. 

His parents and brother laughed, not being able to help how adorable he was. Meredith shook her head and picked up her son as soon as he was handed the small yellow golf ball. He waved it in his hand, showing it to her. She laughed softly and kissed his cheek and then walked down to pick out a golf club for him. Gavin picked an orange ball and Crowley grabbed a red and pink ball for him and his wife and the two joined Meredith and Gryphon over by the golf clubs. 

"Crowley, you know this better than me. What do you think?" Meredith asked, having set Gryphon down so she could see how tall the clubs were.

"That one there will be perfect for him", Crowley picked up one of the small and short clubs at the end and put it down next to his son. It was a few inches taller than Gryphon but not by much. 

"What's that?" He asked, touching the club.

"It's to hit the ball with", Crowley told him, smiling, "I'll show you how when we go outside".

Meredith and Gavin picked out golf clubs for themselves and Meredith grabbed one for her husband. Crowley took Gryphon's hand and the four headed out onto the course. Meredith had the scoring sheet and the little pencil they'd been given to keep score in her pocket. They got to the first hole and Gryphon looked around rather excitedly. 

"Here Gryph, I'll go first to show you", Gavin smiled and went forward, setting his ball down, "You just line up with your ball and hit it gently to try and get it in the hole". 

Gryphon watched his brother do it. Gavin hit his ball and it rolled down the green and just off to the side away from the hole. Crowley made a noise and Gavin threw him a look. He'd only seen how to play from watching the golf channel on TV. Gavin walked off to go stand with his ball. Meredith smiled at her husband and her oldest son and then walked over with Gryphon. She knelt down and showed him how to hold the club and stand by his ball.

"Hit it?" He looked at his parents.

"Go ahead little man", Crowley nodded, "Show us how it's done".

Gryphon stuck his tongue out in concentration, almost in a mirror image mimic of his father and swung his club. He hit the ball and it rolled down the green and right down into the hole. The toddler's mouth fell open and he turned wide eyed to his parents. 

"Ball gone?" He asked, looking at them and then back down the green to see where his ball went. 

Meredith threw her husband a look, "Did you-"

"I'd never! I let him do it on his own", Crowley replied, "Honestly darling, have you no faith in me?" He feigned a hurt look. 

"I was just making sure", Meredith smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

Gryphon toddled down the green towards Gavin and went over to the hole and then looked at his mother, "Mama! Ball gone", he said, holding up his hands. Not sure what to do. 

Meredith smiled gently and then set up her ball to hit it. She smacked her ball gently and it landed just past the hole. She walked down the green and stood with Gryphon. Gryphon clapped his hands and shouted at his father to hit his ball. 

"Dada go!" the toddler giggled. 

Crowley tapped his ball and it landed in the hole with Gryphon's. While Gryphon celebrated the balls being in the hole, Meredith smirked at her husband as he walked over to join them. She smacked his arm playfully and he just stole a kiss against her lips, making her giggle. 

 

The next hole was a water one in a cave and Gryphon clung to his mother's leg, scared and shaking. "Too loud!" He mumbled. 

"You don't have to play this one if you don't want to sweetie", Meredith picked him up and held him against her, rubbing his back soothingly and kissing his cheek, "You wanna help momma hit?" She asked sweetly, distracting him from the echoing noises in the fake cave. 

Her touch and voice always helped calm him down. Gryphon clutched his yellow golf ball and nodded, nuzzling against her shoulder and burying his face there. Gavin went first as per their order. Meredith set her golf ball down and knelt down on her knees and set Gryphon down in front of her. He whimpered and clung to her. His mother just kept her arms on either side of him, keeping him safe there and held her golf club. Crowley smiled, watching his wife. 

"Count for mommy?" She smiled at her son.

Gryphon smiled at her, giggling a little, "One, two, three!" He waved his arms.

She hit the golf ball and it rolled down towards Gavin. Meredith stood and picked up Gryphon and carried him and their clubs down towards Gavin and where their ball was. Crowley joined them a few minutes later and they finished the second hole. Gryphon wanted to get down and walk once they were outside again and away from the scary and loud cave. He took Gavin's hand and led his brother across the bridge and he pointed to the animals on one side. 

"Gabin, look! Doggy!" He stated, pointing to the large yellow giraffe.

"Just like the one you have in the car", Gavin chuckled, ruffling his brothers hair. 

They reached the third hole and it was opposite a small river and it was going to be tricky to get the balls down and across. Gavin had no trouble getting his ball across. But when Meredith insisted his daddy hit for him on this one, Gryphon stated he wanted to do it. Meredith smiled and nodded, realizing she could always have Crowley magic the ball into the hole if need be. When the toddler hit it, the yellow ball dropped down into the water however and started to float down the river. Gryphon ran to go get it. Heading away from his family at a fast speed. He was scarily close to going head first into the water as he reached the side. 

"Gryphon!" Meredith yelled, rushing forward but nearly tripping over her own feet.

Crowley disappeared and reappeared behind his son, who had stopped just beside the water upon hearing his mother's voice. His father lifted him into his arms while Gavin grabbed the ball from the water before it could disappear any further. Meredith rushed forward and took her son, hugging him close to her. She kissed Gryphon's cheek and smiled against his face, pressing her forehead to his. Gavin returned the ball to his brother. 

"Ball wet", Gryphon showed his mother after his brother gave it back to him. 

His mother started to cry a little, fear of almost losing him in the rushing water but laughed at the same time at his comment as she kissed his cheek sweetly. "Why don't we let dadda hit for you on this one, okay?" She suggested, wiping her face a little. 

Gryphon nodded and handed his ball to his father. Meredith decided to sit this one out and they went and stood with Gavin as Crowley hit both his and Gryphon's balls. 

 

Meredith had calmed down from hole three by the time they got to holes four and five. Hole four had been very simple but hilarious as there were two hills on either side and Gavin couldn't quite get his ball to stay on the green. Hole five had grave stones and Gryphon had more fun playing hide and seek with his father more so than actually hitting his ball. Hole six was rather tricky as there were two holes to hit your ball into but they were hidden. Gryphon had just decided to walk up the green and look for them, dropping his ball into one of them and smiling as he sat patiently waiting for his family to play through.

"Giffin, tired", Gryphon yawned, as they walked to hole seven.

"We're just going to play to hole ten and then we'll go, love", Meredith promised, smiling and running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I just gotta beat dad's score", Gavin chuckled.

"In your dreams", Crowley smirked.

"I'll just have mum distract ya and then I'll get my ball into that hole and get more points", Gavin laughed.

"You haven't gotten a hole in one yet", His father pointed out.

"It's still early old man", his son grinned. 

"If you two are going to be competitive, at least let me and Gryphon play through first", Meredith softly chuckled at them, leading Gryphon over to play first.

"Of course darling", Crowley smiled at his wife. 

Gryphon liked this hole as there was a wind mill at this one and it was shiny. He hit his ball and got it to go through the mill and over to the other side. He waited for his mother to hit hers and then took her hand and they walked over to stand with their balls. Gryphon stuck his thumb in his mouth and watched the shiny pin-wheel part of the mill spin around in circles. Gavin and Crowley joined them a few minutes later, Gavin looking sour that it took three more strokes to get his ball into the plastic hole. 

"Mum, dad's cheatin'", Gavin complained, "Usin' his magic to get his balls in".

"Gabin, don' be a idjit", Gryphon said, "Dadda no bad".

Crowley burst out laughing, "The jury's spoken", he gestured to the toddler.

Gavin couldn't help but laugh and shook his head. His brother was rather funny sometimes. 

 

They next played through holes eight and nine, which were connected. If you hit the ball into the hole at eight, it came through onto hole nine. Gryphon was yet again rather fascinated by this and got down on his hands and knees to look into the hole to see where his ball went.

"Ball gone?", He stated.

"It's over there", Crowley pointed to hole nine. 

"Ball came back!" Gryphon stood up and threw up his hands.

Crowley and Meredith exchanged glances, laughing and smiling. Gryphon followed Gavin over to hole nine and waited for them. As they walked over to the boys, Crowley took his wife's hand and held it, making her blush and smile at him. They decided to let the boys play through holes nine and ten. Crowley slipped his arm around Meredith's waist, happily watching the boys finish up the game. There were eighteen holes in all but they'd started playing around two that afternoon and it was nearly four in the afternoon now. A couple hours past Gryphon's usual nap time and their little one was getting tired again as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Mama", Gryphon groaned sleepily, turning to hold his arms up to his mother after he finished hitting his ball the first time at hole ten.

"Come here my love", Meredith bent down and picked him up and cradled him against her shoulder. Running her fingers through his short dark hair and rubbed his back. 

Gryphon sucked his thumb and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Gavin finished out hole ten and grabbed his and brother's golf balls and clubs. The four went back to the counter inside the golf shack to drop off the clubs and golf balls. On the way back to the car, Meredith had Gavin count up the scores on the card. 

"Dad and Gryphon tied", Gavin chuckled, "Mum you beat me by twenty points".

Meredith chuckled and set Gryphon into his car seat, making sure he was nice and safe and comfortable. She tucked his toy giraffe under his arm and kissed his forehead. Crowley asked for the keys and decided he'd drive them home, allowing his wife to relax in the passenger seat. She happily zoned out in the passenger seat, listening to her husband and oldest son chatter about beating each other at real golf. 

 

When they got home, Gryphon had woken up from the car ride and was very groggy and agitated. Meredith set him in her lap as she sat with him on the floor, watching him sleepily play with his dinosaurs. Gavin had gone upstairs to take a nap and relax before supper. Crowley came into the living room and handed Meredith Gryphon's sippy cup. He smiled at her, brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. The king of hell smiled, gazing at her and then made something appear in his hand. He brought it down to his son's eye level. Gryphon sleepily stared at the yellow golf ball.

"Ball?" He asked.

"Yours", Crowley smiled at him.

Gryphon smiled and took it, "Thank you, dadda", he said before returning to his game and pretending the ball was food for his dinosaurs. 

Crowley sat down on the edge of the couch, leaning over to kiss Meredith's head and play with her curls as he watched his son play with his toys.


End file.
